


Our Adorable Little Monsters

by ShiningStar324



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus is a good boyfriend, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: The 5 times Magnus Bane didn't want kids, and the 1 time he did





	Our Adorable Little Monsters

(1)

The first time it happened was when his dear friend and a wonderful client walked into his apartment to ask for his help. Over the phone she sounded distressed, even a bit tired but Magnus didn’t think much of it. Stress was a normal part of any warlock, vampire, even mundane life.

The bell to his apartment rang just a few minutes after his phone call, and Magnus gracefully got up from the couch where he sat drinking his martini and sauntered towards the door and opened it, martini still in his hand as he got ready to greet his friend only to be frozen in shock when he noticed the baby clinging onto her tightly. 

“Grace! You come bringing a surprise.” Magnus’ voice was casual but his eyes never left the toddler drooling on the shoulder of his friend, whose posture which is usually proud and confident was bent down slightly from the weight of the child that was way too overweight if you asked Magnus but he wasn’t one to judge. 

“I need your help Magnus,” 

The girl made her way inside leaving Magnus to close the door. 

“That I can see my dear, What new chaos have you created or gotten yourself into?” Magnus walked over to the couch and sat down once again, moving his leg above the other and crossing them before putting the drink on the table in front of him. 

“Someone left a baby on my front door.” Grace started and Magnus raised his eyebrow to urge her to continue her story. “I have taking care of him but I need your help.” 

Magnus grimaced and shook his head. “You came all the way to Brooklyn to ask the High Warlock of Brooklyn to take care of a baby left outside your door?” Magnus asked, tone as amusing as his expressions. 

Grace smiled softly. “No I can all the way to Brooklyn to ask my friend to help me take care of a baby I found outside my door.” She replied, putting emphasis on the word friend to prove her point. 

Maguns merely rolled his eyes, trying to hide his annoyance but failing before he got up from the couch and held out his hand. 

“Fine I will help you with your baby situation.” He replied grimly. 

“Thank you so much Magnus. Now I need you to hold him so I can get this stuff out of the bag.” 

In a matter of seconds the baby was in his arms which he spread as far away from his chest as possible as Magnus awkwardly held the gurgling baby in his hands. Grace slammed the large black bag on the floor that Magnus didn’t even notice before and opened it up. 

She looked up to raise her eyebrow in amusement. “Bring the baby closer to your chest and hold him properly Magnus or you’ll drop him. 

Magnus shook his head. “I am quite fond of this position, Grace.” 

She put her hands on her hips. “Well I’m not.” 

Grace slowly pushed the baby in Magnus’ wide spread arms closer to his chest and watched as the baby tucked his head under Magnus’ neck getting comfy. 

Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the baby make himself comfortable on his chest and tried to gently rock the baby so he can fall asleep and Magnus could let go of him but no such success. 

Magnus eyes widened when he felt something wet his shoulder. 

“Grace remove this baby from my hands this instant!” Magnus whisper yelled in panic as he stared at his friend with wide eyed. 

“Magnus Be patient for a minute I’m trying to figure something out!” She replied without looking up from the bag in front of her. 

“This baby is drooling all over my special coat from Dubai. I will have you know this coat cost me a whole lot and is made of special cotton and this baby is ruining it.”

Grace rolled her eyes. “Stop being so overdramatic Magnus it’s gonna be fine it’s just a little drool. For someone so old, you are awfully impatient.” 

Magnus glared at his friend before walking over to the couch only to feel his coat get wet from the bottom. 

“What-“ He narrowed his eyes confused only to find out he was now not only drenched in the babies drool but also the babies pee. 

“GRACE TAKE THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!”

(2)

The second time Magnus had an unfortunate encounter with a baby, he actually tried. 

He tried his complete best. 

He was waking down the street when he had a mundane walk over to him, seeming in a rush as she approached him, panic was written over her face, her eyes widened in uncertainty as she rushed over to Magnus with a baby in her hand. 

“Hi I’m so sorry to bother you but can you please look after my kid for a second I can’t find my purse and I can’t search properly with her. I promise I’ll be back soon.” 

Magnus, being the polite, kind warlock he was couldn’t help but nod and smiled when the woman let out a breathe of relief. 

He looked at the stroller in front of him to see the toddler laughing up at him and smiled. 

“Well, aren’t you adorable!” Magnus smiled as he softly held the baby’s hand, too afraid that he was gonna break it. 

The toddler was saying random words and laughing but suddenly stopped and stared at Magnus in complete silence. 

“Gwitter!” The little toddler chuckled and continued to say it over and over and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes That is glitter. Now you can see all you want but no touching.” He said as he proudly styled his hair softly with his hand. “This took more product and styling than the amount of time you have lived so far.” He smiled down at the adorable kid who seemed to have had other things in mind. 

In less then a second her small hands were pulling on his hair making Magnus gasp dramatically. 

He moved away quickly and glared at the toddler who just seemed to laugh at him. 

“You evil little baby!” 

Magnus narrowed his eyes trying his best to not lash out at the laughing toddler in front of him. For a little baby, she pulled hard. He massaged his scalp and tried to style his hair back to the way it used to be but remained unsuccessful. He frowned slightly, quietly grieving over his ruined hair and crossed his arms over his chest, he couldn’t even use magic to fix it in the middle of a mundane place. 

So he did the next best thing and grumbled under his breathe and kicked a rock while glaring at the baby who looked way too smug. 

In a few minutes the mother returned, a warm smile on her face and a purse clutched in her hands. She quickly made her way towards Magnus and grabbed the stroller before hugging Magnus. 

“Thank you so much.” She replied after pulling back and Magnus smiled tightly.

“No problem. I just love babies.” 

(3)

The third time Magnus saw a child was when he was assigned a few young warlocks to train and teach magic to. 

Magnus accepted only because he knew how difficult it can be to control magic when you are just a young child. He had been through the process and handled it by himself and it was one of the hardest things he had ever done. 

So when the kids walked into his apartment with a polite hello and gentle waves, Magnus smiled as well, thinking maybe this wasn’t going to be that bad. He watched them all sit down on the couch and went to stand in front of them. 

“Hello my name is Magnus Bane. I am the high warlock of Brooklyn and I will be your teacher in magic.” He put an emphasis on magic and spread his hand to show the blue ball forming from his palm for dramatic effect and the ooohhh and aaahhs from the curious children definitely helped his ego.

“Now there are rules. The most important one though, is do not touch anything in this apartment unless I tell you to do so.” 

Magnus smiled and clapped his hands together. Most of the things in Magnus’ apartment we’re too precious and expensive for them to be broken. Antiques and expensive limited addition vases and paintings from amazing artists and beautiful places he has been to were scattered perfectly throughout the room just the way Magnus liked it. 

He snapped his fingers together and food was present in front of the kids and he smiled in satisfaction. 

“Before we begin anything, we should eat. So eat up children I will be right back.” 

Magnus made his way to the bathroom just to clean up a bit and smiled into the mirror. Maybe this wasn’t going to be that bad, in fact it might even be a bit fun- 

A loud crash from the living room made Magnus run out the bathroom, wide eyed and water dripping from his hands. 

“What-“ 

He rushed to the living room to see the source of the noise.

“Oh my-“ He walked into the room wide eyed and mouth gaping in shock. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO? WHO DID THAT!” Magnus stared at the broken vase on the floor and the water pouring out and spilling all over the couch. He stared at the food that was now staining his carpet and handprints all over his neatly painted walls. 

“I WAS GONE FOR 2 MINUTES!” 

One of the little boys came forward and smiled. “We are sorry Mister Bane, it was just an accident.” 

Magnus stood there wide eyed, examining the damage and silently grieving over his most expensive carpet, antique vase, and his beautiful couch and walls and cleared his throat. 

“This is all for today. Everyone go home.” He said in a quiet voice trying not freak out in front of the kids. They seemed to have gotten the message and scattered out to the door, exiting the building. Magnus stared at the vase with a frown. 

“Fantastic...just what I needed.” 

(4)

The fourth time Magnus had another experience with a baby was when Grace returned with the baby she had found outside her doorstep. Except this time the baby’s name was not “it” but Oliver and Oliver had turned 4. 

Grace had to go somewhere urgent with her fiancé of 2 years and Magnus was on babysitting duty. He had finally agreed after a lot of begging from Grace’s part and was now sitting watching television on the lowest volume he could so the toddler next to him stays sleeping. 

Magnus found it beautiful when Oliver slept. He was quiet and wouldn’t complain about a thing. Magnus watched the television in interest as he drank a glass of martini. Magnus had always liked Friends. It had been his favorite pass time. He was currently watching Ross and Rachel break up and was completely interested in the entire scene when a cry from beside him distracted him. 

He jumped slightly not expecting he cry and sighed when he saw Oliver rub his eyes.

“Good evening.” He smiled slightly, watching as Oliver slowly sat up and stared at his surrounding before figuring out he was still in Magnus’ apartment. 

He looked at Magnus and than the tv screen, the tv catching his attention, and smiled. 

Magnus scowled, knowing what was going to come next and he was right. Oliver pointed to the tv repeatedly and started chanting the word cartoon over and over again, and for the millionth time that day, Magnus found himself sighing in annoyance. 

“Oliver can you please just wait a few minutes I am in the middle of watching something.” Magnus said trying to pay attention to the scene but quickly gave up when a cry or more like a loud shriek sounded from beside him. He closed his eyes and shook his head before giving up. 

“Fine! We can watch cartoons!” Magnus quickly switched the channel to some cartoon and glared at the screen and the child sitting next to him happily sighing and watching the cartoon. 

Magnus glared at the stupid yellow sponge on his screen as he laughed obnoxiously. The standards for children’s cartoon had stopped so low. What could possibly be so entertaining about a stupid sponge living underwater? That didn’t even make sense. 

He looked over to Oliver who was now staring at him. 

“HORSIE! HORSIE!” 

Magnus sighed once again. “Why does this always happen to me.” He said quietly before getting off the couch and completing the annoying child’s wishes. 

Some high warlock he was. 

(5)

The fifth time Magnus saw a kid was the worst. 

One of his client had come to him for help and the help required Magnus to make a tough potion for her. He had sat for a while 2 Days, wasting his energy on the spell and trying to do his best to get it done for his desperate client. He had told her to come back in exactly 2 days and by the time came, he was done with the spell and completely exhausted. 

He had spent all his energy on the stupid spell and all he wanted to do was give it to her and go to sleep. 

The door bell rang at exactly the time he had told her to come at and Magnus got up slowly making his way towards the door and smiled at his client before letting her in. He was about to close the door when a child came rushing in. He looked at the kid run past him with a confused yet shocked face. 

“Alexia? Is this your property that just ran into my home?” 

Alexia chuckled softly. “I’m sorry Magnus. I had to come here in a hurry and I didn’t have anywhere to drop her for the time being.” 

Magnus sighed and shook his head, waving his hand in front of him as a whatever gesture. 

“It’s fine. Just be careful there are a lot of important spells and potions I have been working on so just make sure she’s careful-“ Magnus was cutoff by a crash and the sound of glass breaking. 

“Oopsie.” 

Magnus closed his eyes, scared to turn around to see what he child had broken. The rest of his words had gotten stuck in his throat and he hoped that the thing that had broken wasn’t what he thought it was. 

He slowly turned around just as Alexia gasped and muttered apologies only to see that the bottle that was now splattered on he floor was indeed the poison he had been working on day and night for the past two days for his dear friend and client Alexia. 

His palms curled into fists as he tried to control the rush of anger and emotions that spiraled through his tired body as he made his way towards the broken bottle. He cleared his throat, speaking quietly and softly as he turned to Alexia. 

“Looks like the potion I had prepared for you is now ruined. Come back in a few days Alexia, I’ll make you another one.” 

Alexia looked guilty. “Oh my Magnus I am so sorry-“ 

Magnus cut her off with a wave of his hand. “It’s fine Alexia. Please leave and come back some other time, I am immensely tired and I would just like to sleep. 

Alexia nodded in understanding and walked out the door with the monster of a child and Magnus quickly made his way to his bed and tried to cool down. 

“Children I swear, they are worst than any demon or Shadowhunter alike.” He closed his eyed and sighed. Children had to be the most annoying, monstrous creatures to exist and Magnus for one was glad he didn’t have one to constantly run after and stop from destroying his entire life. 

Magnus couldn’t even imagine a kid in a 2 mike radius of him. 

With his eyes finally closed, he dozed off to sleep. 

(The One Time He Did)

Sometimes it takes one person, and one event to change your entire life. Change your entire point of view on your previous beliefs and even changes you as a person. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood Was that person. 

He was the person who changed Magnus’ life. 

The Shadowhunter walked into Magnus’ life without any warning. The head of the New York institute became the high warlock of Brooklyn’s boyfriend and Magnus who had his walls built up around his heart, hopelessly watched all the walls fall down as he fell head over heels in love with the beautiful raven haired Shadowhunter. 

He was beautiful in every way and Magnus wanted to be with him forever. He might be incredibly dramatic, but Alexander Lightwood was his entire world. He would do anything for him. 

Just like everyday, Magnus walked into the institute to greet his boyfriend and smiled at Izzy and Clary as he passed them, ignoring their teasing smirks as he did so and nodded at Jace who nodded back. 

He slipped gracefully through the stairs and ran up to Alec’s room only to freeze at the sight in front of him. 

His lovely boyfriend was sleeping in his bed, his arms wrapped protectively around two kids, one being his brother Max and the other one he had never seen. 

Magnus found himself smiling at the scene in front of him. He felt his heart grow twice in size and his smile was too much to hide. He just couldn’t help it. He slowly walked up the bed and sat by the edge, not wanting to wake up any of the three shadowhunters, but was unsuccessful when the little kid who he had never seen before opened his eyes slowly only to narrow them before smiling. 

“Hello mister! Are you Magnus Bane?” 

Magnus was about to answer when Alec got up softly smiling at Magnus before bringing him closer to connect his lips with Magnus’. 

Magnus kissed his boyfriend back softly before releasing him to see the two boys now awake and covering their eyes. Alex chuckled. “You can open your eyes now.” 

The two kids opened their eyes and Alec asked Max to go to Izzy for training before turning to Magnus. 

“I missed you.” He said with a cheeky grin. 

“I did as well my dear. How are you?” 

Alec smiled. I was just talking to little Brandon here and I told him about you and he had a request.” 

Magnus raised his eyebrow in interest and eyes the little boy who was now trying to hide behind Alec. 

“Do you need to ask me something little Brandon?” Magnus found himself asking softly, trying not to startle the child in front of him. Alec smiled widely and Magnus felt like his heart was gonna explode right there and then. 

“Are you Alec’s boyfriend Mister Bane?” He asked, voice one of awe. 

“I indeed am.” Magnus replied proudly. 

“See I told you.” Alex grins down at Brandon. 

“Mommy said that’s icky.” Brandon replied softly. Magnus frowned, leaning closer to Brandon. “Do you think it’s icky?” Brandon stopped for a minute, thinking before shaking his head. “No. I don’t think it’s icky.” He replied with a small smile, innocent eyes smiling up at him and Magnus couldn’t help but smile softly at the boy in front of him. 

The little boy traced shaped on Alec’s larger hand and Magnus caught him eyeing his nails. 

“I like your nails.” He mumbles softly as if he was afraid to say so. 

Magnus grinned at him. “Why thank you. I did them all by myself.” 

Brandon gaped up at him. “Really?” Magnus nodded. 

“I asked mommy if I can do it and she refused. She said boys don’t do all that.” 

Magnus waved his hand around. “Nonsense.” He replied. “You wear and do whatever makes you happy Brandon. Be happy. Be yourself. Don’t hide yourself from others just to follow the boring old norms that society has created.” 

Alec grinned widely and proudly at his boyfriend before clearing his throat, making Brandon look up at him. “Do you want Magnus to pint your nails just like his?” Brandon nodded eagerly. “Yes please.” He looked at Magnus with wide brown hopeful eyes and how can Magnus say no to that? 

So he snapped his fingers and a beautiful black bottle of nail polish was present in his hands. He held out his hand and Brandon slowly extended his own. He took the smaller hand in his own and started to paint his nails. 

After they were done Brandon examined them with a wide smile and happy eyes before leaping over and hugging Magnus who gasped in shock but hugged the smaller kid back. 

“Thank you Magnus.” He than turned to Alec. “Bye Alec I’ll see you in training later!” Alec smiled and waved at him “Bye champ.”

After Brandon left the room, Alec turned to Magnus, intervening their hands. “I didn't know you were so good with kids?”

Magnus laughed and shook his head. “Trust me when I say this. I am not.” Alec frowned. “Didn’t seem like it. Brandon loved you.” Magnus smiled softly. 

“Do you think we will ever have that?” Alec asked softly and Magnus looked at him, eyes widening from shock and Alec shrunk back, almost afraid by the answer. Magnus sighed and moved closer to his boyfriend. 

“Alexander, in all my years of living, I never once imagine kids in my life. Never imagined a family and definitely never thought of kids as anything but little monsters who ruin everyone’s life.” 

Alec frowned, opening his mouth to say something but was cut off my Magnus. 

“But now, something changed in my life. Something I never imagined would happen to someone like me.” 

Alec swallowed the lump in this throat. 

“What?” He asked, barely audible. 

“You.” Magnus whispered with a small smile. Alec smiled, a blush creeping up to his cheeks. 

“Alexander, if there is anyone I would ever imagine starting a family with, it’s you. Seeing you with those kids today, it made me happy. Having our own would make me happier. I would change diapers, and clean up drool and baby proof the house and do anything I have to, if it meant that I would have my happily ever after with you…and our adorable little monsters.” 

Alec leaned forward, capturing Magnus’ lips and kissed him passionately. It was amazing but what was even more amazing was Alec’s smiled when they pulled apart and Magnus felt himself melt. 

“If you keep smiling like that Alexander, I will literally go right now and steal someone else’s baby.” 

Alec only smiled wider, unable to stop and Magnus chuckled. 

He was in love with that smile. 

He was in love with his Alexander. 

He was in love with his shadowhunter, and he couldn't wait to start a beautiful family with the love of his life. 

He couldn't wait for his beautiful little monsters and raising them together with his beautiful shadowhunter. 

He couldn't wait to have his own beautiful family. 

Who would have thought. 

THE END.

"Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrayed the rhythm and the music, perhaps. . . perhaps. . .love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath."  
—Lucy Maud Montgomery, Anne of Avonlea

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY completed this story and I can't help but feel a bit proud about it...I don't think its entirely complete yet though because i was thinking of adding another chapter. Thank you so much for reading! I love you guys! 
> 
> Chapter 2?


End file.
